A method and apparatus for estimating susceptibility to diseases, etc., by using gene polymorphism have been proposed as follows:
For determining whether a patient is susceptible to sepsis and/or rapidly develops sepsis, a nucleic acid sample is collected from the patient, a pattern 2 allelic gene or a marker gene which is in linkage disequilibrium with a pattern 2 allelic gene in the sample is detected, and if a pattern 2 allelic gene or a marker gene in linkage disequilibrium with a pattern 2 allelic gene is detected, the patient is judged to be susceptible to sepsis (see Patent Literature 1).
For diagnosis of one or more single-nucleotide polymorphisms in the human flt-1 gene, a sequence of one or more positions in human nucleic acid, that is, positions 1953, 3453, 3888 (which are respectively in accordance with numbering in EMBL Accession No. X51602), 519, 786, 1422, 1429 (which are respectively in accordance with numbering in EMBL Accession No. D64016), 454 (in accordance with Sequence No. 3) and 696 (in accordance with Sequence No.: 5) is determined, and by referring to the polymorphism in fl1-1 gene, the constitution of the human is determined (JP-A 2001-299366).
Many methods have been reported on typing, that is, discrimination of bases in SNP sites. A typical example of these methods is as follows:
For carrying out typing several hundred thousand SNP sites with a relatively small amount of genome DNA, a plurality of base sequences containing at least one single-nucleotide polymorphism are amplified simultaneously with a genome DNA and pairs of primer, and a plurality of base sequences thus amplified are used to discriminate bases in single-nucleotide polymorphic sites contained in the base sequences by a typing step. For the typing step, an invader method or TaqMan PCR is used (see Patent Literature 3).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application National Publication (Laid-Open) No. 2002-533096    Patent Literature 2: JP-A 2001-299366    Patent Literature 3: JP-A 2002-300894    Patent Literature 4: Japanese Patent No. 3452717